blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dale
Dale「デール Dēru」The Arrivals: Dale is introduced, heading towards the Magic Knight's Entrance Exam. is an aspiring Magic Knight and one of the most recent trainees to undergo the Knight's Exam. A reclusive Knight, he tends to walk around while clad in his signature ash armor, hiding his identity and voice to most people. After passing his exam, Dale becomes a Magic Knight and a member of the Clover Kingdom's Coral Peacock squad. Appearance ... ... ... Dale often uses the Bastion Armor, a magical piece crafted through his magic, and which has a grey-silver color. Its helmet has a flat face and fat-crosses on the area for the eyes, the comb being divided into five smaller ones, and its gorget looking like a normal collar. The chestplate has three layers, positioned vertically over one another down to the plackart, with the pauldrons having a similar design, but not being too large. Its arms and legs are fully covered, with a simple fauld extending into a tasset to protect the waist and thighs. The armor has many joints, allowing for an increase in movements.The Arrivals: Dale is introduced, heading towards the Magic Knight's Entrance Exam. DaleFull1.png|Dale's real appearance. DaleFull2.jpg|Dale, cloakless. Personality A person shrouded in both simplicity and mystery, Dale is polite, respectful, and honest, despite his age.Capture the Flag?: Kaihime and Dale are chosen as a team, quickly meeting with each other to exchange information. Due to his reclusiveness, not much is known about him, other than the fact that he seems interested in officially becoming a Knight.The Arrivals: Dale is introduced, heading towards the Magic Knight's Entrance Exam. Dale is honoured and carries such a trait towards any battle. He appears to have no shame of his failures, openly stating about his loss at his previous exam.The Arrivals: Dale meets Indra Draconus and applauds both him and Summer for their determination. Dale is respectful and speaks politely towards those he has just met,The Arrivals: Dale bears no mind to the people around him and greets everyone at the Colisseum's entrance. addressing them with honorifics.The Arrivals: Dale meets Summerella White, and they exchange conversation. Even when someone mistreats or simply shrugs him off, Dale continues to speak and treat them respectfully.Capture the Flag?: Kaihime dismisses Dale's help, prompting him to defend their pillar. Despite not being good at proper teamwork, he is still willing to work alongside someone else,Capture the Flag?: Kaihime and Dale are chosen as a team, quickly meeting with each other to exchange information. constantly worrying about his partner's well being, while also striving to achieve victory for both of their sakes.Capture the Flag?: Using his mana sensory, tactical explosions and Kaihime's help, Dale manages to evade both Angelique's and Isabella's spells, although he is grazed by the latter, and then touch the pillar. Biography Past Dale hails from the Village of Aria inside the Clover Kingdom and has always sought to become an official Magic Knight.The Arrivals: The stand man asks for Dale's status, prompting him to say it all. Then, ever since his childhood, Dale has trained his body and magic in order to become suitable to join the Kingdom's Order. At the age of sixteen, Dale opted to taking the Knight's Exam, however, he failed. Even so, he only sought to become stronger.The Arrivals: Glancing around the Colisseum, Dale remembers the last time he had participated in the exam. Entrance Exam Dale comes for a second attempt at the Knight's Exam, wandering through the streets of Kikka, as people glare at him due to his odd appearance. Even so, he paid them no mind.The Arrivals: Dale is introduced, heading towards the Magic Knight's Entrance Exam. Arriving at the Colisseum's stands, Dale gets the same treatment as before and is greeted by the Assigner. The assigner retributes Dale's politeness and gets his information, gesturing for him to enter the Colisseum and wishing him good luck.The Arrivals: The stand man asks for Dale's status, prompting him to say it all. Yet again, Dale gets treated to the glares. As he waits for the Exam's instructions, he meets another participant named Summerella White, whom he instantly likes as she was the first to properly greet him.The Arrivals: Dale meets Summerella White, and they exchange conversation. They exchange talk, with Summer pondering if Dale is already a Knight, to which he denies and praises her for her bravery at joining the Order. Summer introduces her other friend Indra Draconus, whom Dale politely greets, mentally remarking about his strength.The Arrivals: Dale meets Indra Draconus and applauds both him and Summer for their determination, sensing their auras. The first test is revealed to be a tag-team fight, with Dale having been paired up with Kaihime. The test requires the team to defend a pillar and win by touching the opponent's own. Dale and Kaihime discuss their powers and get ready to fight against Isabella Williams and Angelique Bolt.Capture the Flag?: Kaihime and Dale are chosen as a team, quickly meeting with each other to exchange information. Dale stands back, holding the pillar to evade from Isabella's light attacks, while paying attention to the show before him. Seeing that his opponents will tag on Kaihime, Dale fires off his "Bastion Shot" in order to drive them both away, with it managing to destroy one of Isabella's shields.Capture the Flag?: Dale takes to defending the pillar, holding it to take it out of harm's way, while also attacking from afar through his ranged spell. Using her magic, Kaihime brutally assaults Isabella, prompting Angelique to help the latter and leave the pillar alone. Seeing this as his opportunity, Dale uses his embers to provoke explosions and fly to touch their pillar.Capture the Flag?: As Kaihime manages to hold off Isabella, Dale gets determined and flies towards the opposing pillar. Determined to safeguard their pillar, Angelique uses a myriad of spells against Dale, but he makes use of his explosions to dodge while mid-air, resolved to win due to his and Kaihime's struggle. Isabella takes it upon herself to attack with her light and catches Dale off-guard, hurting his sides. However, having partially avoided the attack, Dale pays no mind to his pain or surroundings, and once again uses his explosions to blast himself at their pillar, achieving victory.Capture the Flag?: Using his mana sensory, tactical explosions and Kaihime's help, Dale manages to evade both Angelique's and Isabella's spells, although he is grazed by the latter, and then touch the pillar. Battle Prowess Magic Ash Magic: As a derivate of Fire and Wind Magic, Dale is capable of using this form of magic to conjure and manipulate ashes and embers, focusing more on its various properties. In fact, Dale has developed offensive, defensive, and supplementary applications with this magic, employing sudden explosions through a burst of embers in order to damage his foes, create a smoke screen, and manaeuver himself out of the way at amazing speed.Capture the Flag?: As Kaihime manages to hold off Isabella, Dale gets determined and flies towards the opposing pillar. Shot.jpg|''Bastion Shot'' Flight.jpg|''Bastion Spur'' *'Reinforcement Magic': Dale employs this magic capable of enhancing his physical prowess to certain degrees. By enveloping himself in cloaks of magic, mostly ones imbued with Ash, Dale can simultaneously increase his strength and defense, allowing for more freedom at attacking. Due to his armor's nature, Dale often uses Reinforcement Magic to strengthen it, making it last way longer during a battle. DalePower.PNG|''Bastion Cloak'' *'Creation Magic': A magic which allows Dale to create constructs out of his own mana, with him favouring the creation of armory encased in Ash. He can only use this with his Grimoire open. By focusing his mana, Dale shifts it into something he desires and makes it take solid form, this allows him to use his constructs for both blunt and burning effects. Armor.png|''Bastion Armor'' Abilities Immense Strength: Having to walk around in his heavy armor, Dale boasts great physical strength. He can carry around, for an unknown amount of time, an eight-feet pillar with a single arm.Capture the Flag?: Dale takes to defending the pillar, holding it to take it out of harm's way, while also attacking from afar through his ranged spell. Enhanced Speed: Despite his built, Dale seems to be rather fast, capable of delivering blows in quick sucession, without backing off at all. Incredible Endurance: Dale is capable of walking around in his magical armor for extended periods of time, showcasing a non-normal level of stamina. Dale can take many of his boosted explosions at point blank, and barely flinch at their strength.Capture the Flag?: As Kaihime manages to hold off Isabella, Dale gets determined and flies towards the opposing pillar. Despite being partially struck and burnt by Isabella Williams' Light Magic, he is shown to momentarily shrug off the pain and damage himself further.Capture the Flag?: Using his mana sensory, tactical explosions and Kaihime's help, Dale manages to evade both Angelique's and Isabella's spells, although he is grazed by the latter, and then touch the pillar. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Having trained since his young days, Dale is great at using his bare body for fighting. Be it his head, arms, legs, Dale will be using anything to attack and move, doing it all in conjunction with his Ash Magic, as to further implement his moves. Dale delivers his blows at atonishing speed, as to catch his opponents off guard and continue to deliver a flurry of blows. This makes him different than the typical Magical Knight, who tends to train their magical skills and spells. Although he follows a code of honour and doesn't bother with using cheap tricks in a fight, Dale doesn't let his opponent's gender nor age hinder his motives, analyzing their prowess in battle instead. Magical Power: Dale possesses some reserves of magical power, although, how much exactly is unknown. It is high enough to let him use a simple spell continuously, without feeling too tired at all. Mana Sensory: Due to his affinity's relation to fire and, seemingly, wind, Dale has some skill at sensing the mana of others.The Arrivals: Dale meets Indra Draconus and applauds both him and Summer for their determination, sensing their auras. This enables him to determine a person's state of mind, as mana tends to shift with its host's mood,The Arrivals: Dale meets Summerella White, and they exchange conversation. as well as measure their strengths.Capture the Flag?: Kaihime and Dale are chosen as a team, quickly meeting with each other to exchange information. His sensor is sharp enough to feel an opponent's attacks before they are executed or fully charged.Capture the Flag?: Dale takes to defending the pillar, holding it to take it out of harm's way, while also attacking from afar through his ranged spell.Capture the Flag?: Using his mana sensory, tactical explosions and Kaihime's help, Dale manages to evade both Angelique's and Isabella's spells, although he is grazed by the latter, and then touch the pillar. Equipment Grimoire: Dale carries a Grimoire which possesses many ash-based spells and inscriptions. Its cover is slightly dark, having a red tone to it, and several light markings throughout it.The Arrivals: The stand man asks for Dale's status, prompting him to say it all. GrimoireDale.jpg|Dale's Grimoire. Fights Events Relationships New Generation Summerella White: .The Arrivals: Dale meets Summerella White, and they exchange conversation. .The Arrivals: Dale meets Indra Draconus and applauds both him and Summer for their determination, sensing their auras. .A Friend's Aid: Summerela steps in to heal and comfort Dale after his match, using her magic to cure his wounds. Indra Draconus: .The Arrivals: Dale meets Indra Draconus and applauds both him and Summer for their determination, sensing their auras. Hino Sontara: .The Arrivals: Dale meets Indra Draconus and applauds both him and Summer for their determination, sensing their auras. Kaihime: Capture the Flag?: Kaihime and Dale are chosen as a team, quickly meeting with each other to exchange information. .Capture the Flag?: Kaihime dismisses Dale's help, prompting him to defend their pillar. Isabella Williams: .Capture the Flag?: Using his mana sensory, tactical explosions and Kaihime's help, Dale manages to evade both Angelique's and Isabella's spells, although he is grazed by the latter, and then touch the pillar. Angelique Bolt: .Capture the Flag?: Using his mana sensory, tactical explosions and Kaihime's help, Dale manages to evade both Angelique's and Isabella's spells, although he is grazed by the latter, and then touch the pillar. Notable Quotes Trivia *He is based on Gray Fullbuster from the Fairy Tail Series. **This is a trait shared by most of the author's main characters. *''Dale'' is an English name given to people who lived near Valleys. **The character's hometown, Aria Village, is in fact located in a valley. *Like the author's other main characters, his name starts with D.Damon D. Draco, Draco D. Damon, Delsin D. Draco *In his latest Knight Exam, Dale was No. 40.The Arrivals: The stand man asks for Dale's status, prompting him to say it all. **For his first exam, he was No. 1.Citation needed. References Category:Human Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Aria Village Category:New Generation Category:Magic Knights Category:Coral Peacock